


'So you're diagnosed now?' and other meta from the Long Way Home verse

by entangledwood (Eryn)



Series: Long Way Home [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/entangledwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of metas and other additional material for the story 'Long Way Home'<br/>Will be updated whenever I have a bit that will match the current chapter update</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Is there a reason you decided not to enroll John in the RMA?](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/2874694)  
>  (yes, this is the same text from the tumblr post)

To explain John’s reasoning for choosing the ‘Academy for the Prematurely Diagnosed’ we will first have to look at why Academies were initially established.

In a world with soulmates romance is pretty much dead. It isn’t boy meet girl and they flirt and flirt and there are doubts and feels and then they live happily ever after. It’s boy meet girl. They’re mates. They live happily ever after. Romance comes after the initial bonding, when both partners get to know each other more closely.

So the first aim isn’t to meet someone nice and get to know them. The first goal is to find your bondmate. You can have boyfriends or girlfriends before, sure, but they are never as important as your mate. (we’ll see more about this in later chapters)

The problem is, that until they bond no one knows which side of the line they’ll fall on. Sure, there are superstitions and magazine questionnaires that supposedly tell you what you’ll be. But it is never a certainty until you are bonded, or at least diagnosed.

In the past when someone started to feel their bond-urges they went through the surrounding villages, looking for their mate, before the Omega moved in with the Alpha. They could both live with the Alpha’s family and learn the things they in particular needed to know. But with the population growing and cities spreading it became not only time consuming but also dangerous for people to simply go looking for their mate. Alphas coming to blows after weeks on the road searching for the one. Omega raped because their first heat overcame them in the middle of travel.

To address those issues, the first Academies were established. Since well over 90% of bonds form at the age of 18/19 it is that age group that’s targeted. At first the Academies were simple houses where the changed or soon to change could gather and live for a while to meet their peers. The structure was supervised and the Alpha and Omega were separated unless a bond formed, at which time the couple would leave. Over time classes were added to the school to teach the young adults to deal with their new urges and to better adapt to their role.

Most Academies were publicly funded, but some institutions also started establishing Academies reserved for the children for their employees, e.g. universities or the military.

Today these Academies still retain their individual character but are open to the general public. They might have specific requirements to gain admission (scores, entry exams, etc.), but everybody is permitted to apply for a place.

So the first task of the Academy isn’t to educate the pupils. The first task is to provide a safe environment for diagnosis and bonding. It is meant to help the students adjust to their new situation and to strengthen the building bond. Only after that come the classes that are Academy specific.

After the Academy, when you go on to university or into training, you are again free to choose from every institution you so please, though certain Academies will give you an advantage when applying for a specific position (see Greg).

When John is asked to decide about which Academy he will visit, he’s just 17 and has been waiting for his mate for a good many years. He is quite frankly tired of waiting and would like to get to the happily ever after now please. He knows his mate is likely 10 years his junior, but if you are diagnosed it normally means you mate isn’t far behind you. Thus John assumes that the Academy for the Prematurely Diagnosed will give him a better chance since their main focus is on getting the prematurely diagnosed people in contact with each other. Both in class and through special events like open-for-all Halloween parties.

So while his other choices would give him a better outlook for his academic pursuit, he chooses the option that will, in his mind, most benefit him emotionally and socially.

(more about how this works out in the next chapter. More on Academies once Mycroft’s old enough)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this and the following chapters I'll be using the Spivak gender neutral pronouns. You can find out more about them [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spivak_pronoun)
> 
> Here as well goes special thanks to Mich for dealing with all my mistakes so you don't have to ♥
> 
> In my defense, I have not ready teen mags, so if this isn't how those tests work, I claim plausable deniability ;) enjoy

** What's your designation? **  
_Try our quick quiz to determine whether you're a ferocious Alpha or a sweet Omega_

1\. How would an ideal date look like?  
a) Ei picks me up at my place and we go out to dinner before heading to a movie or concert.  
b) Ei dresses up nicely and we head out to a club so I can show eir off.  
c) Ei comes over and we spend the evening cooking and watching silly youtube clips.  
d) I have no idea, but I'm sure ei will figure something out.

2\. You're on your first date. What do you talk about?  
a) Our hobbies, dreams, plans for the future  
b) Nothing too personal. I don't plan to get too attached on my first date  
c) Whatever ei wants. I'm curious about what ei'd pick.  
d) My latest achievements. I want to leave a good first impression after all

3\. It’s Christmas and your emfriend gave you a present. What should it be?  
a) jewelry  
b) massage/bath  
c) sexual favours  
d) DVD

4\. Your emfriend has invited you to meet eir parents. What do you wear?  
a) casual but fitting: jeans and a nice shirt  
b) comfortable: loose sweater and cotton pants  
c) formal: the good shirt and good pants/skirt. Polished shoes  
d) all out: leather and lace. No need to beat around the bush

5\. Your Alpha parent insists on meeting your emfriend, you...  
a) bring em over the next day.  
b) tell him you'll bring em when you think it's time.  
c) talk with your emfriend and set a date for Sunday.  
d) refuse but then bring em over for a surprise visit in a month.

6\. When you're out with your friend, you...  
a) stay in the background and follow along with their suggestions.  
b) bring in your own ideas and try to make the best plan for everybody.  
c) I don't go out.  
d) are the focus. You do your best to stand in the centre of attention and lead everyone around you.

Now add your points and check the result below:

Question 1: a) 1 b) 3 c) 0 d) 2  
Question 2: a) 2 b) 0 c) 1 d) 3  
Question 3: a) 2 b) 1 c) 3 d) 0  
Question 4: a) 1 b) 0 c) 3 d) 2  
Question 5: a) 0 b) 3 c) 1 d) 2  
Question 6: a) 1 b) 2 c) 0 d) 3

0 - 4 points: you don't really want to know, do you? Come back in a year.  
5 - 10 points: Sweet Omega. You're submissive, attentive and dreamy. Make sure you set boundaries though.  
10 - 14 points: Could be either, could be none. You're an independent thinker but know how to check yourself. No matter what your diagnosis, you'll fit right in.  
14 - 18 points: Straight Alpha. You're your own master, but try to give others room to breath.


	3. Am I bonded? and other frequently asked questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I bring you, straight from the NHS, a pre-Academy leaflet. It's handed out when students are roughly 17 and start applying to Academies

_Am I bonded? and other frequently asked questions_

1) _Am I bonded?_  
The first information we need is: are you diagnosed? If you are, and you feel like a bond might have formed, then yes, you might be bonded. If you aren't and still think you might be bonded, then it's high time to visit a consociationist to verify this. Because no matter what the media tells you, a bond can not form without the person being diagnosed. An official diagnosis is not necessary, but before your body goes through the changes that allow for diagnosis, it is impossible to be bonded.  
Of course if you think you’re bonded and are diagnosed as well, then a visit to a consociationist won’t be amiss either to gain proof of what you already know.

2) _Are there signs to tell that I’m bonded?_  
Yes, though you might not be the first to notice them. Clear indicators for a formed bond come in the shape of altered behaviour. You might no longer be interested in clubbing or going out. You might find yourself immersed in a hobby you would have never cared about. You might loose interest in that cute Omega you were flirting with just last year. Personally you will likely assume a change of heart. Those clubs aren't as fun any more. This new hobby is really fascinating and that Omega might not be the right one for me after all. Thoughts like that are indicators that you might be bonded.

Your subconsciousness will try to guide you in the direction of your bondmate. You no longer need to go clubbing to find em. Maybe the hobby club you joined will bring you together. Or your time spend at home will make you finally meet your sibling's friend's cousin who smells divine.  
Whatever the reason, an abrupt change in behaviour might be a sign that you're bonded. Ask your friends and family if they've noticed you changing in some way recently.

A more physical indicator about a forming bond is a lack of sleep and the feeling of missing something. If you find yourself lying awake at night, wondering if you have everything to brave the next day, and reminding yourself that no, you haven't misplaced your calculator, then you might be bonded and should keep your eyes open. Maybe what you displaced isn't your calculator but your bondmate.

3) _Can a bond be diagnosed?_  
Yes, there are a number of tests to determine if a person is bonded and also if the presumed bondmate is indeed the partner. Tests include olfactory, visual and blood tests. No hormonal tests are included and if a doctor tells you different, don't hesitate to alert the authorities. The advertised hormonal testing methods are not clinically tested, and often lead to sudden heats and a temporary insanity. There is no need to enhance your scent for the test, and you also don't need to be in a state of agitation or arousal for the blood work to go through. Doctors who advise hormonal testings are often known to molest their patients as well as otherwise taking advantage of them.  
Make sure your doctor is a certified consociationist and is using only the aforementioned tests.  
You do not have to go into testing as a couple. If you are single and unsure about your bond status, there are tests available to determine the presence of a bond.

4) _How can I recognize my bondmate?_  
There are various indicators to determine who your bondmate is. But the first and most important one is, that you will be drawn to spend time with them. No matter what you thought about the person before and what opinion you still have of em. You will inexplicably find yourself in their company, be it in the mess, on breaks, or the bus. This is a good indicator if you haven't seen or had little contact to your bondmate before. If e is a close friend or classmate already, it will get more complicated, as ei is already someone you like to spend time with. If you feel drawn towards a friend, observe them carefully to determine if they are, in return, drawn to you, or if they’re suddenly spending time with different people, people e hasn't been around before and even people you both didn't like before. This is not an attempt on eir part to push you away, but ei has to follow eir own bond.  
If you think they might be drawn towards you as well, you could try to experiment with distance. How do you, and how does ei, take to you being sick for a day? What happens when you don't talk or meet over the weekend? A feeling of sadness, physical discomfort and strong urge to get in contact are good indicators that ei might be it.

Depending on your diagnosis, you will either feel safe around the potential bondmate or restless without knowing where your bondmate is for safekeeping. You will, with either diagnosis, be able to smell your bondmate even in vast spaces and will be able to easily track em down even in crowded rooms or train stations. When wandering around aimlessly you will find yourself meeting on the streets because you both thought this was the right direction to go in.

The final indicator is the first shared heat. The Omega will keep themselves sequestered and even go so far as to bar windows and lock doors to make sure no one but their Alpha will be able to enter.

5) _I'm not gay. Can my bondmate still have the same gender?_  
Maybe. It depends on whether you are exclusively straight or if you might be bisexual. If you are straight, then you will not have a mate of the same gender. But if you are just not sure if you are interested in the same sex, you might find yourself bonded to a person of your own gender.


	4. on premature diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an excerpt from an article on the topic of premature diagnosis

While there is no dispute about the existence and validity of premature diagnosis - defined as diagnosis before the age of social maturity (18) - there is much discussion even in the scientific community on the topic of prepubescent or preadolescent diagnosis. Especially this diagnosis before the onset of puberty is still the topic of much research.

There are those who claim, that as soon as a child proceeds from egocentric thinking e is able to interact with eir surroundings following the rules of eir orientation. Others go as far as stating that immediately after birth a child's orientation might be diagnosed. Those researchers however are not given much voice in scientific communities. The same goes to those that insist that no diagnosis can be made before a person starts being sexually active. There are sufficient studies proving that a person can be diagnosed without having had sex before and also before the urge to have sex develops. These studies also show the clear observation of role appropriate behaviour outside of social environment. Even in complete seclusion an Alpha will ensure the safety of eir territory and an Omega will engage in nesting behaviour even without an Alpha in the vicinity.

Studies on tribes and other indigenous communities have also shown that orientations can be determined at ages between 8 and 12 with an 84% rate of success. However, the rituals and tests to determine this have proved unsuccessful when they were performed in developed countries. They seem to be firmly rooted in the socialisation of the child, analogous to giving pets as a test to determine a child's Omega leanings. This 'ritual' is often performed in developing countries, while developed countries most often take a willingness to do chores as an indicator of a child being a potential Omega. 

While 18 is often seen as an arbitrary criteria for the age of maturity, it is statistically proved that 85% of all diagnoses are issued to persons age 18 or 19. Another 7% are then diagnosed before the age of 30. 3% are diagnosed after the age of 30 and 4% are not diagnosed at all. Only the remaining 1% are diagnosed before the age of 18, with 50% receiving their diagnosis within half a year prior to their 18th birthday. (~4000 children are diagnosed more than half a year before their 18th birthday) Another 30% are diagnosed after reaching the age of 16 and only 0.01% before entering primary school.

However the validity of preadolescent diagnosis is still being questioned and about 70% of children diagnosed before the age of 12 will be rediagnosed before entering the Academy. About 50% of those will face another diagnosis after bonding. Of the remaining 30 %, 50% will be rediagnosed after bonding. This means that out of all children diagnosed prior to the age of 12, only 50% will bond in the primarily diagnosed role.

There is thus much discussion on the value of preadolescent diagnosis. One faction claims that preadolescent diagnosis, for example at the school entry examination, may give an indication of a child's leanings and allow for better nurturing of different students. Another faction insists that such a diagnosis would burden the child with wrong expectations of eir future and mislead em in eir development.

As usual religious fundamentals insist that a diagnosis has to be made early to allow for proper moral education and many confessional schools require a certificate of diagnosis prior to admittance while others, especially Buddhist schools, claim that no diagnosis should be made at all to allow everybody to live as they wished.


	5. Territory

**Types of territory**  
1st an Alpha's _personal territory_. Most commonly the Alpha's flat or eir property. It can not be taken from em.

2nd comes eir _familial territory_. The flats and property of the Alpha's immediate family (parents, in laws, siblings). It will be defended like personal territory but may not be eir territory in the sense that they are the dominant Alpha.

3rd is eir _social territory_. This can consist of the areas the Alpha usually frequents. It can be eir work place, a sports club, or even a park, but is limited to the territory the Alpha dominates. If the Alpha lives in a dorm environment this may include rooms of unbonded Omegas as well as Betas.

4th is _common territory_. Streets, trains, planes, woods. (in legal cases often treated as either social territory of the person in charge, e.g. pilot, or governmental territory)

5th is _governmental territory_. Areas without a dominant Alpha over the age of 16, e.g. elementary school without Alpha teachers. Also public areas of hospitals, police stations, etc. (offices and break rooms might be considered social territory of the dominant Alpha)

**Fighting over territory**  
Most commonly seen in social territory. If a new Alpha is introduced to an environment e may try to become the dominant Alpha in the vicinity, usually by argument, heavy involvement, and if needed force. The territory's dominant Alpha will have to assure eir dominance over the newcomer or relinquish eir position. This may lead to a number of subsequent fights to gain the upper hand. Once the new pecking order is formed there are, usually, no further fights.

When it comes to disputes over familial territory the dispute will be decided between the two Alphas concerned. The dispute may be rehashed at each family gathering.

**Omegas as part of a territory**  
In general an Omega is considered part of eir Alpha's territory in the sense that the Alpha will protect, care for, and defend eir Omega against all hardship. However, unlike territory, an Omega can no longer be inherited when the Alpha passes away. Instead the Omega may choose to remain under the guardianship of the new Alpha or move back to eir family or friends. Lately, movements have emerged fighting for Omega territory. These efforts have lead to the creation of Omega housings, where the Omegas live in principle independent from Alphas. However, these houses are nonetheless considered governmental territory, which keeps territorial tasks out of the Omega's hands.

**Territorial responsibilities**  
\- upholding order in the territory  
\- caring for any unbonded Omega inside the territory  
\- protect territory  
\- ensure safety of those inside the territory


	6. So you're bonded now - a leaflet about give and take in a relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a short little leaflet handed out to all those lovely recently bonded pairs in the Academy or wherever else they register
> 
> Note that SSC stands for 'safe sane and consensual' a concept used to define what is and isn't respectable kinky behaviour ([wikipedia has more info](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Safe,_sane_and_consensual))

The most important task after the formation of the bond is communication. Your first shared heat is fast approaching and it is important to decide upfront whether you are both ready for children. If you aren't, then it is high time for you to visit a consociationist and get some contraceptives. Even when the Omega is already using contraceptives, make sure to visit your doctor as the hormonal output in a first shared heat counters most contraceptives.  
Make sure you are on the same page on this. If you, Alpha, feel the need for children, make sure you don't pressure your Omega into something ei doesn't want. Maybe e has medical concerns or social problems that will prevent em from raising the child in peace. And if you, Omega, feel the need to get pregnant right now, remember that your Alpha might not feel comfortable in doing this before e's able to provide for the child. Neither of you will be happy if you rush into this unprepared. And going behind each other's back will only put undue stress on both your bond and your offsprings.

Another important thing you need to communicate about is limits. Not everything that's SSC conform is also fun for both of you. And just because you think a gag is a perfectly tame toy, your partner might not think so. Don't freak both of you out by bringing it into play without warning. Especially prior to the first heat the bond is unstable and any feelings of mistrust, fear, or strong revulsion might lead to irreparable damage. During the heat such emotions might even destroy the bond completely.

Thus make sure you are both honest and upfront with your kinks and limits. It might be embarrassing and feel weird to limit each other in this way. But in the end it will be well worth it to lay a healthy foundation to your bond.


	7. Alpha Territorial Behaviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another look at the textbooks, loosely tied in to the [earlier post on territory in general](http://archiveofourown.org/works/957238/chapters/1912161)

Alpha territorial behaviour is already observable in small children. With em it normally shows as displeasure at allowing strangers or even relatives into perceived personal territory (commonly eir room). It might also show as hostility towards guests, especially older children and those trying to invade eir room. Sometimes hostility might also take the form of violence. However, this is rare and the child usually grows out of such displays between ages 5 and 8. The hostility might be reduced by setting clear rules and also by taking the child outdoors to expand eir perceived territory.

In teenagers the symptoms get more defined but also more differentiated. While a parent may now be accepted in the room, just like siblings and their friends, distant relatives and friends of parents might be denied access. E will react with anger at someone rearranging eir things and it is advised to not tidy eir room. The teenager may also start researching territory structure if there is no suitable Alpha at their school. Even without a diagnosis e might try to gain a dominant position. However, the display of territorial behaviour does not equal a diagnosis and a specialist should be consulted if the child is firm in eir position.

In teenage years the territorial behaviour will also start to extend to Omega both diagnosed and perceived. Where a young child will only be concerned about eir Omega parent, a teenager will also defend classmates and teachers from so perceived attacks. To face these problems it is advised to set clear rules and give the child access to literature of what does and doesn't constitute an attack on ones territory. (see also ->So you're an Alpha - a guide for the recently diagnosed ->that's my territory, you know - territory laws and their practical application)

Adults are generally able to control themselves and their territory. They will make sure to keep their territory safe and sound, doing home repairs and making sure windows are closed both at home and work. They will help settle disputes and advise those that ask. They will also set rules for their territory and expect those rules to be obeyed by all persons living/working in their territory.

The Alpha will often be seen strolling through eir territory to ensure that eir rules are followed and the territory is safe.  
In times of stress, e.g. pregnancy of the Omega, normal territory behaviour may turn into Master's syndrome. Locks will be doubled, visitors will not be received, strangers will be observed closely, and family might find themselves confined to personal territory. While there are no successful medications regarding Master's syndrome, there are a variety of therapeutic treatments as well as self control classes certified and paid for by the NHS. Symptoms will disappear as stress or threat is removed or reduced.


	8. Omega Nesting Behaviour - from healthy to pathological

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another textbook entry, matching the one on [Alpha Territorial Behaviour](http://archiveofourown.org/works/957238/chapters/1937069)

Like Alpha territorial behaviour Omega nesting behaviour can already be observed in small children. However, a display of nesting behaviour does not equal an Omega diagnosis. It might just be a child's way of connecting to eir major caretaker. Only when the nesting behaviour is accompanied by other common Omega behaviour patterns parents should consider visiting a specialist.

A nesting behaviour mostly observed in small children is the blanket fort and the subsequent relocation of the child's toys into said fort. It combines safety with warmth and reduced accessibilities. With older children, a blanket fort mostly stands for seclusion and privacy.

A behaviour seen in pubescent children is an extreme desire for harmony. The adolescent will aim for a maximum of peace and quiet in eir vicinity as well as improved accident prevention. Parents will find their children dumping beloved cacti and sorting their cupboards to keep scissors, knifes, and needles out of reach. They will do their best to comply to their caretaker's wishes and are often very studious. They will react irritated if someone disturbs this presumed safety and caretakers will find themselves lectured on the perceived dangers the cutlery holds for younger siblings. If the family has pets the nesting behaviour will usually extend to include them or even be focused solely on their well being. Parents with obsessively nesting children might find the purchase of a rabbit or hamster helpful in dealing with this until the child has adjusted to the hormonal levels. -> Caring nor smothering - a guide for dealing with ONB

Adult nesting behaviour shows in a sense for danger, a desire for punctuality and habits. The Omega's behaviour aims to minimise disruptions to eir Alpha's territory. E's goal is to make the territory a safe haven for the Alpha, Omega and any children they have. Such children should be faced with a safe and structured home life to ensure they grow up without unnecessary danger.

Shortly before eir heat the Omega might engage in excessive nesting behaviour and keep a strict schedule on even the most basic acts in an attempt to keep things running smoothly. Children will often find themselves smothered by the care while Alphas will have to spend a lot of time reassuring the Omega that e is happy and grateful for the Omega's care.

Today there are medications to smooth out the hormonal levels. Omega who suffer from ENB can receive medication that will gradually increase the concentration of hormones in the blood, so the spike in natural hormone production doesn't register. The Omega will still suffer some of the ENB symptoms, but the extend will be severely dampened.

 

ONB vs ENB

_Obsessive nesting behaviour_ is a condition almost exclusively observed in children. It appears shortly before diagnosis. The child will loose interest in things outside of nesting. Ei will ignore school, sports and human interaction in favour of child proofing their house and caring for their pets and younger siblings. It is sometimes observed at the beginning of an Omega's first pregnancy where it shows as dedicated baby-proofing, excessive reading, and lecturing the Alpha in regards to child-care.

In comparison _excessive nesting behaviour_ is a more tame version, though its effects are more long lasting. The Omega will engage in normal nesting behaviour and be the centre of calm in eir family. E will go to work and meet friends, but e will have rigid schedules and will not hesitate to abandon a friend in order to be home or make it to the grocer on time. The children will be closely monitored to ensure their happiness and the Alpha as well will find emself indulged and complied with at a previously unheard level. While many Alphas don't mind such indulgence, the condition is very stressful for the Omega and especially older children suffer from their parents controlling nature.

While ENB can be managed with medication, ONB has to be treated by therapy.


	9. Latebloomers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A set of unfinished leaflets concerning the so called 'latebloomers', people who are diagnosed well after the usual age range of 18/19

_latebloomers - diagnosis 30+_

If you're reading this, you or someone close to you has just been diagnosed. Congratulations. A new and exciting part of life is waiting for you.

Of course, with your Academy days more than 10 years past, you might think of adapting as a daunting task, but don't despair.  
The first question you need to ask yourself is, are you happy with this diagnosis? Have you been diagnosed in the orientation you have presented up until now? Are you maybe even bonded to your partner of the last 10 years already? If that's the case, steer right for the 'finally - diagnosing adults' leaflets, which will give you all the legal and structural information for adjusting to your new life.

But if that's not the case, don't fret, we have the information you need. And if you can't find it in this handy leaflet, don't hesitate to mail us or consult the other publications of the 'latebloomers' line.

Now, let us start by telling you that just because you're 10 or 20 or even 30 odd years older than Academy kids doesn't mean the same rules don't apply to you. It might not hit you as hard because your hormones have already gone through most physical changes in puberty, but you will still experience the bonding rush, the first heat, the shift of focus. You will find yourself with new friends and new enemies, new expectations and new exceptions, even new opinions will come to you as you adjust to your new life. Don't fight it and don't rush it. Your hormones will need time to balance out once more and trying to interfere with this natural process will do more harm than good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_finally - diagnosing adults_

The most important thing you need to remember is: People won't catch on immediately. Just because it now says A on your ID doesn't mean other Alphas will immediately respect your input and Omegas will seek your care. And just because there's an O doesn't mean Alphas will dote on your and other Omegas will see you as competitors. Most will keep treating you like they did before as they adjust to your new role. Don't hold it against them. Maybe that nice lady at the grocery store think you've switched your aftershave, or the air in the bakery is so saturated your changed scent doesn't register. Your neighbours think one of your children must be prematurely diagnosed and the secretary at work, who processed your ID change, hasn't felt the need to pass the memo into every last office. There are a multitude of reasons for a scent to change.  
They will catch on eventually and once they realise, they will treat you accordingly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have more questions, feel free to send them in :D


End file.
